An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board electronic communications, monitoring, and control network. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to different types of communication links. These links may be proprietary and non-proprietary, such as manufacturer-based data links and communication paths based on known industry standards (e.g., J1939, RS-232, RP1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, etc.). Other features associated with work machine environments are off-board networks, such as wireless networks (e.g., cellular), satellite networks (e.g., GPS), and TCP/IP-based networks.
On-board modules may communicate with other on-board or off-board modules to perform various functions related to the operation of the work machine. For example, display modules may receive sensor data from an engine control module via a J1939 data link, while another control module connected to a proprietary data link may provide data to another module connected to the same link. Also, an on-board module may send data to an off-board system using a different communication path extending from the work machine to the off-board system.
Existing work machine environments typically include several control modules, each having individual addresses on one or more data links. Messages intended for these modules may be broadcasted on the data link for receipt by the respective control modules. While the logical functionality of such control modules are important, the physical devices themselves and their respective locations on the network are, in many instances, irrelevant. In fact, implementing various module functionality by way of discrete physical devices may frustrate system performance, operation, and design. Implementing several discrete modules may pose problems for system maintenance and diagnostics. Further, implementing, maintaining, and integrating several discrete modules in a work machine environment may be costly and time consuming. For example, implementing several specialized components may necessitate multiple networks and communications adapters.
Moreover, problems arise when modules connected to different types of data links need to communicate. These problems become especially acute as the number of data links and protocols on a given work machine increases. For example, various protocols (e.g., J1939, RS-232, RP1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, ISO11783, ATA, etc.) may be required to accommodate specialized modules in current work machine environments. Further, problems arise when legacy systems need to communicate with other, perhaps newer, systems that are not compatible with the legacy protocols. To address these problems, conventional systems may incorporate various interface devices to facilitate communications between different types of data links. Although this solution may be functionally acceptable in some instances, their implementations are restricted due to the hardware and service capabilities associated with the types of data links used in a work machine. Further, the additional hardware may take up valuable space needed for other components used by the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,970 to Albert describes an electronic control unit for use with autonomously controlled assemblies in motor vehicles. Albert's control unit uses non-overlapping memory zones, each assigned a diagnostic and programming address, and a central control device that interacts with the memory zones using time division multiplexing. Each memory zone, in conjunction with the central control device, forms a virtual control unit for a vehicle assembly. Although Albert provides a solution for providing virtual control units, the system has limited flexibility in terms of both architecture and application. The electronic control unit described by Albert uses non-overlapping memory zones and does not share code through its memory. Moreover, to provide virtual control, the system requires time-division multiplex communication between a central control device and the non-overlapping memories. In addition, Albert's system cannot provide effective virtual control services in a multi-protocol environment in which devices require both simultaneous and discrete interaction.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.